fanzy_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 1)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 1 was the first cycle of Sims Next Top Model. The prizes for this cycle were: *Cover In Vogue Italia *''L'Oreal Paris'' Ad Campaign *A contract with Feroce Models *A contract with Everkrew Model Agency *''Cosmopolitan Cover The winner was 17 yaer-old Meredith Sonjar from New York. Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: The Girl That Hates Everyone' 8 lucky ladies finally arrived to Los Angeles. Some drama between Yadra and Madhimboo started when the girls didn’t even entered the house! Girls came to salon and they got brand new makeovers! After girl arrived to the house, Yuli Grant, 4th placer in BrushYourCats cycle 11, met them with pose challenge. Madhimboo won 50 additional frames on their first photshoot. After girls pop-art photoshoot at night in the park. *'First Call-Out:' Madhimboo Akane *'Bottom Two:' Yadra Bellanova and Rocio Gasitho *'Eliminated:' Rocio Gasitho *'Special Guests:' Yuli Grant 'Episode 2: The Girl That Drowned' Girls arrived to Sweden. After having a great time, Sunshine and Mary was done with Yadra and her personality. They got in big argument. Linette met models and introduced them to Mariee Alehandra - stylist. The runway, that girls should participate in, was extreme… It was.. Underwater! Meredith won this challenge. On photoshoot, girls did 2 shots - one with and one without make-up. *'First Call-Out:' Yadra Bellanova *'Bottom Two:' Winter Whiteeyes and Nancy Novak *'Eliminated:' Nancy Novak *'Special Guests:' Mariee Alehandra and Fella Quincy 'Episode 3: The Girl That Has A Futuristic Look' Top 6 had a futuristic style photoshoot. *'Firts Call-Out:' Meredith Sonjar *'Bottom Two:' Yadra Bellanova and Sunshine *'Eliminated:' Sunshine *'Special Guests:' Jac Frost 'Episode 4: The Girl Who Has a Secret' After panel, girls arrived at new mansion in LA. Winter and Mary talked mess about Yadra and that she’s not stable to be in model community. Yadra’s second personality came out and fought other girls. Jaycee-Lynn Myers came in the house to prepare models for runway. After, girls decided to throw a party, but Mary saw Yadra wearing same clothes. Girls locked Yadra in the room. In the end, Yadra explained everything to girl, Mary felt bad and Meredith thought it was really sneaky. Amelie Evergreen met girls in AIR Studios. Models had a runway there. Madhimboo impressed the most, and she won this challenge. Photoshoot was alien invasion. *'Firt Call Out:' Winter Whiteeyes *'Bottom Two:' Madhimboo Akane and Yadra Bellanova *'Eliminated:' Yadra Bellanova *'Special Guests:' Amelie Evergreen and Emi Macolinegli 'Episode 5: The Girl Who Became A Model' The girls had a photoshoot for Feroce Models Agency. *'First Call-out:' Madhimboo Akane *'Bottom Two:' Meredith Sonjar and Mary Dust *'Eliminated:' Mary Dust 'Episode 6: The Girl Who Saw A Kangaroo' Girls arrived to Australia and had a photoshoot in beautiful dresses in Australian Outback. *'First Call-Out:' Meredith Sonjar *'Bottom Two:' Winter Whiteeyes and Madhimboo Akane *'Eliminated:' Winter Whiteeyes 'Episode 7: The Girl Who Won It All' Finale runway and judges reviews top 2's photos. Winner and runner up revealed! *'Winner: Meredith Sonjar *'''Runner-Up: '''Madhimboo Akane Contestants * - informations stated are at time of competition Summaries '''Ensley's Call-Out Order * Episode 0 call-outs didn't affect on the show. The girls were placed in alphabetical order. * Episode 7 was grand live finale. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. Performance Photoshoot Guide *Episode 1 Photoshoot : Pop-Art Style in Park *Episode 2 Photoshoot: With and Without Make-Up *Episode 3 Photoshoot: Futuristic Style *Episode 4 Photoshoot: Alien Invasion (by Emi Macolinegli) *Episode 5 Photoshoot: Feroce Models Setcards *Episode 6 Photoshoot: Australian Dresses *Episode 7 Photoshoots: Cosmopolitan Cover, Maybeline New York Ad and Vogue Italia Cover 'Makeovers' *Meredith - Silver hair color, bleached eyebrows *Madhimboo - Peach-pink hair color *Rocio - Blonde hair color w/ ombre *Sunshine - Golden Pixie cut *Yadra - Ginger short cut *Nancy - Chocolate brown hair color *Mary - Dark purple hair-color, long weave *Winter - Oceane blue har color